Episode 5251 (24 March 2016)
Synopsis Linda’s pleased when the nurse declares that Ollie will be able to leave hospital today, but Mick can’t dispel his concerns. Back at the Vic, Nancy’s putting the finishing touches to her Easter Egg Hunt posters – she shares with Shirley how she’s been thinking about the hunts that Mick used to do with them when they were children. Shirley’s impressed with the way in which Nancy’s thought everything through and brands it a great idea. When the doctor enters and tells Mick and Linda that Ollie’s free to go home, Mick demands to know what will happen next. The doctor re-iterates that it’s too soon to know whether Ollie has any long-term brain damage. As Linda, Mick and Ollie arrive back at the pub, Linda snaps when Nancy asks to hold him and takes Ollie straight upstairs. Linda walks in on Mick willing Ollie to crawl to him. Linda snaps when Mick claims that it seems as though he’s forgotten how, adamant that nothing’s changed. Mick watches on from outside the Vic as Honey and Billy interact with Janet, giving him food for thought. As Honey and Billy arrive home, there’s a knock on the door – it’s Mick, and he’s clearly uneasy. Linda reassures Nancy that Social Services called; they’re dropping the investigation. Mick fills Honey and Billy in – they’re going to have to wait to find out the long-term effects of Ollie’s fall, but Mick is adamant that something’s changed in him. Honey assures Mick that she struggled with Janet’s condition at first, but despite the struggles, their love for her gets them through. Billy reminds Mick what an amazing family Ollie has – they need to stick together when things get tough. Mick tentatively asks Honey whether she’d be able to go and talk to Linda. Linda’s put out when Mick brings Honey to see her, snapping at her that Janet and Ollie aren’t the same. Mick begs Linda to listen – they need to face up to the fact that Ollie may have changed; but Linda’s having none of it. As Linda shuts the door on Mick, he struggles to hold it together. On hearing laughter from downstairs, Mick storms into the bar and aggressively declares that they’re closing. As Nancy begs to know what’s wrong when Mick rips down her ‘welcome home’ banner, Mick admits that he blames Nancy for what happened to Ollie and he can’t forgive her... Honey’s unimpressed to arrive home to a drunk and snoring Phil on the sofa. Billy promises that once Phil wakes, he’ll tell him that he needs to find somewhere else to live. Everyone erupts into laughter when Phil rolls over and it’s apparent that Janet has drawn on his face. As Phil leaves to work at the Arches, Billy speaks up and declares that he’s unimpressed that Phil’s been drunk in front of the kids. When Phil sighs at the notion of being kicked out, Honey steps in and claims that they just don’t want him drinking while he stays with them. Phil’s reasonable and declares that it’s their house, so their rules. Billy promises Honey that if Phil mucks up once; he’s out. Later, Honey’s appalled when she walks into the Minute Mart to see Phil buying a bottle of alcohol – but her concerns fall on deaf ears. Billy stands firm and tells Phil he’s chucked out. Later, Billy finds a drunk Phil in the Arches and states that he and Honey thinks he should go back to staying at theirs. As Phil struggles to muster the motivation to help himself, Billy takes control and drags Phil to his feet. Carmel’s thrilled when Kush fills her in that Martin and Stacey have told him that they’d like him to be a part of Arthur’s life. Kush clocks Martin telling Kathy that he’s having a gathering at his later – Martin feels obliged to invite him. As Sonia, Kathy and Bex arrive at Martin’s, Sonia’s surprised to see Kyle – Martin explains that Stacey has accepted him as her brother. Martin pre-warns everyone that Kush has been invited – but it’s awkward when he enters and Kush clocks the tension. It’s awkward as everyone tucks into the duck lasagne that Kyle’s made, so Martin rushes to make his announcement – he and Stacey are getting married. Things take a turn for the worse when Bex scoffs at Kush offering himself up to babysit Arthur. A downbeat Kush heads off early and Sonia blurts out that Stacey’s coming back to visit on Good Friday. When Sonia suggests they all go to the Easter Egg hunt together, Martin reluctantly agrees. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes